patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack the Hedgehog
Character Info He is a heroic hedgehog, who is the cousin of Sonic the Hedgehog. He also manages to be best friends with Patricia the Skunk. Backstory In the past, Jack the Hedgehog lives in Mobius Africa, as a social outcast in his hedgehog colony on the outskirts of the Mobius African pridelands. While unconditionally supported by his mother, Bethany the Hedgehog, Jack dreams for more in life than his colony's bleak existence hiding from predators, like the Piraka. So Bethany signs Jack up for Sentry Duty to keep a watchful out for any Piraka. However, Uncle Chuck, Jack's father, is nearly eaten by the Piraka, known as Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok, due to Jack's day dreaming & breaking into song. This becomes the last straw for the colony, prompting Jack to leave to find a better life. However at night, Jack quickly breaks down scared humourously, now completely lost. When Jack saying to himself "which way should he go", He meets the wise red fleagle, Whamm, who advises him to find his place in the world via "Hakuna Matata" and to "look beyond what you see", which confused Jack a bit, but nonetheless find it useful. Jack takes this saying literally and observes a large Pride Rock in the distance. Believing Pride Rock to be his paradise home, Jack ventures to the rock and was being chased something unknown, sounding like a black panther, but he actually encounters a skunk girl in pink & red, named Patricia the Skunk on his way, screaming humourously at first sight, before settling down, not before Jack realised that Patricia was being chased by Crocodile Bandits, Jack screamed at the sight of the bandits & comically smacked them away with a large wooden stick lying on the ground, causing the bandits to retreat, due to thinking Jack is crazy. Patricia had calmed down Jack & thanked him for saving his life. The two quickly form a bond and Patricia accompanies Jack on the journey. Appears in Main Story *Mortal Kombat 1 Saga *Mortal Kombat 2 Saga *Mortal Kombat 3 Saga *Mortal Kombat 4 Saga *Mortal Kombat Deception Saga (As a Roboticized Robian, Metal/Mecha Jack) *Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saga (As Raiden) *Mortal Kombat 9 Saga (as Raiden) *Discord Saga (Got Burned by the fire from Patricia, Anti Flame Princess, Anti Pyrrha, Anti Shaundi, Anti Panty & Anti Stocking, because of Discord's trickery & mischief) *Tiki Tong Return Saga (All better after the incident, Only at the Beginning) *Azazel Saga (Only appeared at the ceremony in the Ending) *Ape Escape Saga (was Hypnotised, Only appeared at the Ending) *Evil Saga *Transformer Saga (as Optimus Prime) *Layla Saga *EggPlankton Saga *Dead Rising Saga (as Annie's Father) *Killer Instinct Saga (As Jago) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Saga (as Superman & Alt. Superman) *Rise of the Imperfects Saga (as DareDevil) *Big Picture Show Saga (as Kevin) *Ice Team Saga *Cybug Saga (Faced off Against the Cybug King & Spindashes Mentos Mountains to create a Make-Shift Beacon) *Piraka Chaos Saga *Flame Bandit Saga (One of the Main Protagonists) (As a Water Being, Nymph Jack) *Twisted Metal Saga (As a Spectator) *High School Saga *DarkHeart Saga (As Main Hero) *Bionicle Heroes Saga *Lord Tirek Saga *Wonder Wharf Saga (Patched things up between Nack & Bean) *Fallen Angel Saga *Netherealm Invasion Saga *Equestria Girls / TF2: Expiration Date Saga (As Flash Sentry / The Red Scout) *Yellow Turban Saga (Co-Protagonist with Patricia, Sanford & Deimos) *Mecha Sonic Saga (As a Scout of the Team) *Time Crisis Saga (Side Hero in the past, Injustice Version controlled by Demigra) *Planet Symbiote Saga (In Hank's Team) Side Story *Piraka Saga *Tentacle Saga *Too Many Patricia's Saga *Vampire Saga What-If Story *Beauty and the Beast Saga (as Beast) *Farmworld Saga (as a Farmworld version of himself) *Teen Titans Saga (as Beast Boy) *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Saga (as Nightwolf) *Lion King 2 Saga (As Timon) Friends and Enemies Family Members *Uncle Chuck (Father) *Bethany the Hedgehog (Deceased Mother) *Penny The Cat (1st Wife) **Vermilion the HedgeCat (Daughter) **Kimberly the Cat (Daughter) *Katy Kat (2nd Wife) **Melody the HedgeCat (Daughter) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Cousin) *Amy Rose (Cousin-in-Law / Sonic's Wife) *His Pokemon **Scyther **Machoke **Duskull **Houndoom **Bisharp **Darmanitan Friends *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Fluttershy *Vector the Crocodile *Dr. EggPlankton *Blaze the HedgeCat (Former Wife) Enemies *??? Ability *Super Speed *Spindashes *Spindash Buzzsaws Costumes * Metal Jack (Mortal Kombat Deception & Armageddon) * Werehog Costume (Halloween 2016) * Ogre (Tekken) Costume (Halloween 2017) * TF2 Pyro (Discord Remake Saga) Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Spongebob100 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mobiusian Category:Hedgehog Category:Alive Category:Speed Runner